A song for the optimists
by fReAk PeAk
Summary: A casual day before the storm. There is always two sides of a story. Life is not black and white. A Jiroubou and Kimimaro fanfiction.


**A song for the optimists**

It was a calm sunny afternoon in the Sound village. As weird as it may seem, that afternoon was the prelude to a melody that would change the lives of all its intervenients.

On a road, near a small grassy cliff that would go down to a small stream, a plus-sized teenager was walking carelessly, supporting two big bags full of groceries. The young man was tall, fat and was wearing a pair of shorts and a casual shirt, of course, with the traditional sandals. His skin was pale and his trade mark was his hair died in orange and arranged in a mohawk. He was mumbling a melody while walking without a care in the world, towards the village.

He suddenly came to a stop as he felt a tremendous, yet peaceful, chakra very near him. He smiled to himself and walked towards the grassy cliff. His suspicions were confirmed. He walked down the cliff and took a seat near a person who was lying on the grass.

"Hey, Jiroubou." The person said calmly.

"Hey." answered back the orange-haired teenager named Jiroubou.

"What are you doing?" The lying person asked, in the same tone as before.

"Not much. Just went to buy some stuff. We have a mission tomorrow, so I thought it would be better to take care of these things today. What about you?"

The lying person shrugged a bit. "Just staring at the sky, seizing my last days on this earth."

Jiroubou had no reaction. "So it's true, huh?"

"Yeah."

They remained there, letting the silence take over, just enjoying the sun, the birds and the stream. After half an hour, the lying person broke the silence.

"So" he started. "Big mission tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah." Jiroubou replied. "Orochimaru-sama wants us to convince some kid to come to the village. Uchiha something... Sasuke, I think it's Sasuke. Orochimaru-sama seems very interested in this boy. Probably wants him for his next vessel."

At the sound of this, the lying person seemed a bit uncomfortable. He rose to a seat and stared at Jiroubou's eyes. It was a teenager, not much younger than Jiroubou. His skin was also pale, bit his hair was straight and long, light gray with hints of purple. His eyes were lazy and cold, of an emerald green. He had two dots on his forehead, just above his eyes and also had big dark eyelids.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously, still staring at Jiroubou.

Jiroubou flinched a bit, but still answered, removing his eyes from the other boy's. "Y-yeah. The kid has some amazing bloodline or whatever."

The green-eyed teenager removed his look from Jiroubou and stared at the stream. "I see... well, it was... expectable." He said, almost in a sigh.

Jiroubou looked at the younger boy, his eyes narrowing a bit. "Kimimaro, come on. I still think it's better this way."

Kimimaro grit his teeth. "How can be better this way? Do you know how it is not to be needed? To be disposable..."

The orange-haired teenager frowned a bit and looked down. "S-sorry. I just think that... You're my friend. I wouldn't want you to disappear. At least not like that."

"I'm going to disappear anyway... At least I should serve my purpose..." mumbled Kimimaro.

Jiroubou stared sadly at him. He didn't know what to say. Both stood like that for quite some time again.

"So, have you seen Tayuya lately?" Kimimaro broke the tension. Jiroubou flinched.

"Nah, not really. But she's coming with us tomorrow… that rude girl."

Kimimaro chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I guess the only thing worse than her mouth is her personality."

"Or those 3 ogres she controls… actually I think the ogres are better."

Both gave a weak laugh at that. Kimimaro coughed a bit.

Things got silent again.

"She likes you, you know?" Said Jiroubou out of the blue, not facing Kimimaro.

Kimimaro's face softened as his eyes drifted for an instant moment in Jiroubou's way.

"Well, despite her foul mouth and all that tough look, she's a nice and caring girl."

"She's really cute too."

"Too bad I won't be here for much longer. I'm not much attached to other people, but I guess I could make an exception and give Tayuya a try… as I did with you." Kimimaro commented.

"Yeah…" was Jiroubou's answer.

Kimimaro then looked directly to Jiroubou. "You have to take care of her, you know? Once I'm gone…"

Jiroubou smiled. "Of course I will. We all will. I bet even Ukon will." He gave a soft laugh.

Kimimaro's face remained still. "I mean, really take care of her."

Jiroubou's face widened in realization. He blushed a little, but his face was a mix of sadness and angriness.

"What do you think of her, Jiroubou?" Asked Kimimaro.

Jiroubou rolled over on the grass, and lied showing his back to Kimimaro.

"You know what I think of her. What I feel for her…"

Kimimaro remained still yet again, looking directly to Jiroubou's back now.

"Besides, what could she see in a fat person like me? I'm even weaker than her. It's just a silly crush."

Kimimaro didn't answer him. He knew Jiroubou hated when people tried to comfort him with soothing words or false praises, even if they were well-intentioned.

"You said that it was just a silly crush two years ago, when she first arrived here at Sound."

"Whatever, the point is the same."

Yet again, silence installed upon them. Only that this time they were not at a loss of words. Only they were appreciating the silence between them as it was, in order to listen to the melody of the birds, the dance of the river and the rhythm of the wind.

"Kimimaro-kun." called a voice.

Both of them knew that voice. A voice hiding many secrets. A voice so casual and yet so mysterious, that could only come from a person whose purpose in the world was a secret from everyone and everything but himself.

"Is it already time to leave?" Kimimaro asked, closing his eyes and smiling, as if leaving was the last thing he wanted to do, but also knowing that he had to.

Jiroubou started getting up, thinking the same as Kimimaro.

"Yes." Answered the voice. "It's time for your treatment and I think Jiroubou should be preparing for tomorrow's mission."

"Hai, hai…" sighed Jiroubou, as he helped Kimimaro getting up.

"So… I guess I'll see you when I get back in a couple of days." Smiled Jiroubou.

"Yes. I think that will be possible. Or maybe I can come see you guys tomorrow, if I feel a little better." Kimimaro answered, smiled softly, and coughing a bit, due to the overstress of getting up off the grass field, and walk in the direction of Kabuto, who had been waiting for him.

"Yeah…"

They would never see each other again.


End file.
